Knight's Guardian
by fall1ng4u
Summary: Crystal, Exchange student, moves in with Himino, How will everyone take it when they find out ehr secret? Will love Bloom for the unsuspecting girl, cursed with time? GohxHimino, SasamexTakako, Hayatexoc DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Crystal Leafe Confused?

Hi there, My name is Crystal Leafe. A little ironic huh? Well not after you hear my story, but I don't feel like telling it right now… Oh well suck it up… here's my story anyhow!

"Mom, I'll be fine! I'm just going to Japan! I'll call all of the time! I promised!" I was talking on the phone as I walked out of the car and onto the patio of my Exchange parents.

"_Okay, I'll call you back tonight before I go to bed honey, study hard!"_

I smiled as I flipped my phone shut and rang the doorbell.

Within seconds someone was standing there.

"Good day, My name is-"

"Crystal! Hi nice to meet you! My name is Himino Awayuki! I'm happy that you will be staying with us!" exclaimed a girl with short-ish pink hair and matching eyes.

"It's nice to meet you as well! Are your parents home by any chance? I would like to talk to them before we do anything else."

"Yes! Come on in! Oh, let me help you with those." She grabbed a couple of my bags and carried them into the living room of this giant house.

"MOTHER! FATHER! CRYSTAL IS HERE!" She yelled into the kitchen.

"Himino, Indoor voice." A lady with a tall bun exclaimed. "It is very nice to meet you Crystal, unfortunatly my husband isn't here at the moment."

"Oh, It's okay, I was just wondering if you have received my uniform yet so I can go to school today… And if you could show me where my room is." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Himino will show you, and no your uniform has not arrived yet, but you may borrow one of my daughters. You are in Himino's grade, are you not?"

I smiled for real, "Yes ma'm. They have put me in all of Himino's classes. If you excuse me, I think that school will start here soon. Himino, may I borrow one fo your Uniforms for today?" I smiled brightly at the girl.

"Sure follow me!"

After about an hour I officially decided, I don't like Himino's family, other then her father, He's cool! Not only did her sister try to pull a prank on her, but it backfired and and the joke was played on me! She didn't even appologize! Then the ride took off without Himino and I so we ha d to walk to school… and that's where we are now, Walking in silence to the school.

'Shit!' I thought as red snow started falling from where we were walking. 'Not here, Not now!' I all but screamed in my head as I grabbed Himino's hand. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry Himino!"

"Oh ya, your right! We better run, and fast!"

Himino ran threw some bushes and all I heard was. "OOOHHHH WATCH OUT!" before a crashing noise.

"Himino are you okay?" I came threw also, tripping over some guys foot, falling halfway on him, Himino was on the other half.

"You, Are, So, HEAVY!" He flipped both me and Himino off of him, sparing me a second glance before going on about his rant. "Dammit, there are limits even to stupidity. You both jump out of a bush, jump on top of me, and don't think that I won't mind the inconvienience? Damn you are heavy, I thought I was gunna die!" He exclaimed getting up. He held a hand out for me and I swatted it away.

"I don't need a god damn knight to save my ass. You got that!" He looked a little shocked at my outburst.

"Hey, Why didn't you offer to help me up?" Himino yelled from right next to me.

"You nearly crushed me when you came flying out of that hedge! Your very heavy!" He screamed at her. She did an anime fall and just laid there.

"Wait! Why are you snooping around here anyways? This si the Haruta residence! OH I KNOW! Your one of those Vile peeping toms! Your trying to sneek a peek at the young wife, !" She snickered as she spoke.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about! Now why did you jump out of that bush back there?"

"Don't change the subject."

"You're the one changing the subject!"

"Will you two just shut it already! Himino It's my first day and I already know I'm going to be late, and Mister, look we're sorry we scared you and jumped on you. Happy now? Please excuse us so we can get to school. Maybe the winds will be in my favor and I can get there on time, who knows?" He looked at me suspitious as I took off with Himino in toe.

"WAIT!" He ran up and grabbed out combined hands, causing a spark and all of us to fly away from each other.

"Man. Talk about static electricity." Himino mumbled as she rubbed her electricuted hand. "Oh No, we have to hurry before we're late!" She scampered up and grabbed my hand again.

"Himino, I'll catch up, I need to teach this punk some manners." I stated as she let go and started running.

"Listen here, UI don't need a Knight to come to my rescue, Himino might, but NOT while I'm around. You almost got me caught there you jack ass! And next time you want to make a good impression on your new "Employer"" I held my hands up to quote the word, "DON'T call her fat." I gave him one last glare before running to catch up with Himino.

We got to school, Late no doubt, but we weren't to late!

It was now halfway through class when Himino walked with me up to one of her friends.

"Yahyoi? Say would you like to go shopping with Crystal and I after school?" She asked her friend.

"Oh ya sure, Where where?"

"Miss Takato?" A girl called from the other end of the room. Yahyoi got up and walked over to the group of girls.

"I listened in to what this girl was saying, and Himino was so mad she broke the table with her bare hands! Himino grabbed her stuff and started walking out of the classroom. I quickly walked up to the girl and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Hey sweetheart, I have a word of advise for you. Talk about Himino wrongly again, and you'll never see the light of day the same again. You have no clue who she is, you only go by what other people say. Get off your high horse and talk to the real persopn before making assumptions you stupid little poser." With that thought voiced I grabbed my bag and followed Himino out of the classroom.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Himino mummbled to me.

"She deserved it. You are the nicest person I have ever met, you do not deserve to be treated like that!" I similed as we walked out of the school together.

"Wow, Mawata's walking home! Lets go walk with her!" Himino stated before she started calling out to her step sister before realizing she was being ignored.

"Lets go home Himino! Don't woory, I think that she just had a bad day is all!" I smiled at her as we walked off of the school grounds.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink Himino, I'll be back okay?" She smiled and waved at me as I walked into the house.  
I started on my way out of the house only to have my sences tingle. "SHIT HIMINO!" I screamed as I dropped the water and took off to where I left her. "FUCK!"

I transformed my attire to my Gardian clothing. I wore skin colored 6 inch heels, black skinny jeands and a chainmail hoodie. My hair and eyes completely changed. My hair color was now a bright red and my eyes were glowing orange.

I Quickly jumped into the shield Shin put up.

"Fuck, I should have got here earlier!" I screamed, causing me to get weird looks from Himino and the Knights.

"I wiped my hand across my face and my eyes turned back to their unnatural yellow, before transforming back again.

I smirked and unsheathed my pure silver enchanted sward before taking down the demon larva.

Instantly the barrier fell and everyone was standing there in their costumes. I sheather my sward and let out a breathe before turning back into my disguise. "Guess the cat's out of the bag. And YOU!" I screamed at the wind Knight, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" I smacked him upside the head.

After I was done yelling I sat on the ground with a huff, then looked around. "Hey there Shin!" I said exitedly as the blond kid ran into my arms.

"Crystal!" He laughed.

"It's nice to see you again!" I said as the other two little boys jumpped me. "It's good to see you both as well!" I giggled.

"Who are you?" one of the older men walked up to me and asked suspitous.

"I am the Knights Guardian." I stated as I let go of Shin.

"Why haven't we heard of you before?" the man with red-ish hair exclaimed.

"Go back to Leafenia and ask. I garentie that you will hear a wide range of things that are all true." I stood up and walked back towards the house.

"Crystal come back!" Himino yelled for me. She kept yelling untill her anger spiked. She screamed my full name, "CRYSTAL ANN LEAFE, COME HERE NOW!"

I heard gasps from all around and walked intot he house and up to my room. Where I fell asleep shortly after.


	2. Finally!

*KNOCK KNOCK* I sat up from my bed to see Himino walking over to me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up. "Your not mad at me are you?" I asked her.

"No, just wondering as to what your job is…" She trailed off while staring into space.

I smiled and laughed as she came out of her trance. "I'm The Knights Guardian. I was born this, I didn't earn the title… So because of what I am I was the one always protected, I was tired of it so I left, they erased the olders memories and left the younger knights… They thought that they would just forget with time… But, I'm supposed to protect the Pretear, and the Knights. Hence the reason why I was able to kill it and they can't. I can also Pret with you! But only on serious reasons. Because my body takes over so I become the one to take the blows. It is a last resort. But I can also pret with you when your with a knight, it doesn't matter when that happends because I up your strengh and battle activinty!" I smiled as she looked at me wide eyed. "Oh, and this is just my disguise! As you saw earlier, that was my real look… cute huh!" I smiled and we just talked for a little while before seciding that practice was good.

We walked outside and I taught her some battle movements.

"Hey Crystal, Can I see your real look please? I think you should change to normal every chance you get!" I smiled and did as she wished. "So Cool… I wanna see what we look like when we Pret with someone else… Can you show me one day?" I looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure…" I pulled off the chainmail hoodie to reveal my amazingly long and thick ringlet curly red hair.

The next day…

I watched as Himino chuged a tall glass of milk. "OH YAH!" She screamed as she punched her fist in the air.

"Ya know its almost time for breacky…" I mumbled as we ran over to trail again. This time she was going to call a Knight so she can see he look and ability…

"Oh boo on you… I don't need any breackfast!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. "HELLO! ANYBODY HERE?"

"Well, are you ready?" One of the knights showed up right next to her and she jumpped back around 70 feet.

I giggled and transphormed into my regulat look, then I jumpped on his back. He gasped and caught me.

"I remember…" He mumbled as he looked back at me wide eyed.

"Took ya long enough!" I smiled and hugged him close. "Now I just have to wait for Kei and Goh!" I laughed.

"What about Hayate?" Both, Himino and Sasame asked at the same time.

"Screw him… He can go rot in hell for all I care!" I smiled and Hugged Sasame closer.

"I'm just glad that YOU ramember!" He smiled as I jumpped off his back.

After about 3 minutes, I noticed Himinos sister, Mayune, spying on us. I smirked when Himino blasted her.

A little while later we went out for breakfast.

"YAY! I finnally get Breacky!" I smiled as I kept on my normal look.

"She's so weird…" I heard people wispering and just ignored them as I took a seat next to Himino.

"YAY!" I smiled as Sasame handed me a crepe. He smiled and Himino took hers.

I Listened intently as Himino compared Sasame to Hayate.

"Ya know, I'm gunna try my best to protect you Himino, No matter what! But just remember that I get the finnishing blow on the Princess of Disaster!" I stood up and wrapped my arms around Sasame's waist. "I'll protect you too, Sasame!" I looked into his eyes to see the cause of his dispair, not telling them of the plan that I had in mind for the Princess. "It'll all be okay Same, I promise!" I hugged him close.

"I'm going to go get something to drink!" Himino called out and started walking.

'I sence it.' I let go of Sasame to run After the girl with the purse. "Excuse me miss!" I yelled at this girl.

She turned around as I ran up to her.

"I just love your bag, May I ask Where you got it?" I smiled at her and pointed to her bag.

"Oh YA!" She started ranting about her bag and held it out to show me it. I smiled and held it, spinning it around and feeling the fabrick. Little does everyone know that I am also pocketing the Demon Larva that was stuck to it.

"OMG! I hane to go, I'm so sorry! But thank you for the information! I need to got o a meeting for now, but I'm going to bye one of these right after I get out of it!" I smiled at her as I ran off.

I ran into a alley way and fell into some trash. 'Its rooting!' I had to hold my breathe in pain as I realized what was happening. The larva started feeding off of my Leafe and I felt myself becoming my origional self. My hair stayed in its perfect shape as my outfit changed. I was left lying there in a pale blue ball gown with light blue slippers. The Larva was attached to my middle, sucking out all of my leafe. That's all I remember before I passed out. 

"uuuuuhhhhh, My head!" I whined as I sat up in the allyway. There was a cat messing with my hand. "Oh HELL YES! I'm still alive!" I cheered as I looked at the end of the allyway. I smiled and ran up to Himino, Hugging her. "YOU DID IT WITHOUT ME! I'M SO PROUD!" I stopped to look around and noticed that everyone was eyeing my dress. Well at least everyone that was there.

"Princess?" Both Goh and Kei gasped as they took in my look.

"Well, Its about time the princess came out to play!" Mannan exclaimed as he hugged my leg.

"Well, don't get used to it… I'm the Knights Guardian before I'm the Princess of Leafenia. So don't get used to it!"

"I remember…" Both Goh and Kei said simultainously.

"I thought you might, now EVERYONE knows!" I giggled to myself as I changed back into my disguise.

"What about Hayate?" Himino asked again.

"Like I'd tell that ass anything. It's his fault in the first place…" I mummbled the last part to myself as I walked back towards the direction of the house.

The next day…

"Hey Himino, I don't fell very good… ZI'm going to stay home today, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you when I get home, and I'll bring home your homework for you."

I smiled as she left my room. 'Now to get to buisness…' I thought as I jumpped out fo bed and into the shower.

Once I was done I transphormed so no one could tell who I was and dressed, out of my chainmail and into a mini red dress, still wearing my 6 in skincolord ankle boots.

"Ready Manna, Shin, Jime?" I smiled when the kids walked intot he room.

"Where are we going first?" I asked them.

Mamman thought for a minute then spoke, "The park!" I smiled as I took Kahime and Shins hands, Mannan led us out fo the building.

I smiled as the kids played. We got into a game of Tag, I won, then we played Hide and seek, I won again. Now we were just chillin.

The boys all got up and Ran over to a person and stole their Icecream. I got up and ran after them.

"Kids, give the nice lady back her icecream!" I said in a motherly voice.

"Crystal?" The lady asked.

"Uh-oh…" I muttered as I looked at the ground.

The three little boys all snickered as I blushed and waited to get yelled at.

It never came, I looked up to see Manna chocking on an Iceream and Himino telling him about it. I smirked and just sat down, waiting for the Inevitable to happen.

I glared when Hyate showed up. "Come on boys, Lets leave the Wind to Wilt our Flower. I emphesised every other word as Shin and Hajime Grabbed my hands and we started walking away. "Hey Himino, Don't give out my secret please?" I said as I kept of walking.

A little while later…

I was watching as Himino broke open a jar and Tipi's sprang out fo them.

"How many red Tipi's were in the jar?" Hayate asked.

"How the hell would I know that?" Himino yelled.

"I see well then, next test…" Hayate started walking away.

"17." I said from right next to Himino, helping her out fo the water.

"What did you say?" Hayate turned to ask me.

"There were 17 Tipi's in the jar. The far broke into 145 pieces, and it took you 45 steps to take to get from the last test to the spot your standing right now." I stated as Himino eyed me in wonder.

"Interesting…" He muttered before walking off.

I smiled as Himino failed her last test, pissing Hayate off Royaly.

"Himino, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later!" I waved to her and walked off towards a pond. I sat down on the edge and thought, about nothing in particular, just thought.

"I need a job!" I decided out of the blue.

I changed back into my Disguise and walked back towards the house.

"Well you look lost entertained…" I muttered as I passed Hayate in the hallway, going right into my room.

"Wait!" He called, but too late. I closed the door. Already. I sighed and walked back to my bed and crashed.


	3. Can we call it Drama?

"Bye mom!" I yelled from the doorway as she and Himino's dad left the house. She smiled and waved at me.

I smiled and took my leave right after her in search for my new job.

I smiled as I walked intot he park and noticed everyone standing there.

"GOH!" I yelled as I ran up.

"Your still no good, your still a greenhorn!" I heard Hayate yell at Himino.

"YOU'RE AN ASS! I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH!" I screamed at him, drawing everyones attention to me. "JI knew there was a reason I took your memories! It wasn't just my job, you were always an ass. But at least she's trying. You can't always get what you want Hayate. I know why your worried, but don't be. It'll all work out. I've planned it to." I turned and walked away, already thinking about possibly the worst mistake that will yet to be made.

"Wait, Crystal!" Goh ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back, letting the tears spill from my eyes. "Like you said, It'll all be okay." I frowned even more.

'Not for me…' I thought as I hekd him closer. "Goh, do you know anywhere that's hiring right now?" I asked him as I dried my tears.

"Not really no… you can ask Kei though, I think he has a list of places hiring that you would like."

I smiled at him. "Goh, do you like Himino?" I asked him out of the blue.

His cheeks lit up red, "That noticable, huh?" he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't woory. I'll put in a good word for you!" I giggled as he picked me up piggyback. "Let's go cheer you up. HIMINO YOU COMING?" He yelled to the girl behind us.

She smiled ujp at us, "Ya, Come on guys!" She shouted to the kids around her as she ran up to us.

Hayate was no where to be found.

"Why why why!" Himino was banging her head on the table at Goh's restasurant.

"He's probobly trying to accept you…" Goh trailed off as Himino shot up.

"Demon Larva!" she yelled and took off to the site. I followed as fast as I could.

Himino pret'd with Goh and they all started fighting.

"Another Demon Larva?" Himino called out as another Spawned behing Hajime and Mannon.

"MOVE!" I screamed as I pushed Mannon out of the way, taking the hit for him. Sasame showed up and send a sound wave at it, making it drop me. "Thank you Same!" I yelled as I got back into battle position.

Kei blasted the larger one, when something else got ahold of him. I used my sward and tore apart the claw that was holding him. That was when I noticed that everyone else, but Himino was captured. "Kei, Battle Star!" I screamed at him.

He grabbed my hand, and much like with the Pertear, We pret'd. But rather then the skimpy dress that was worn, My attire changed to Yellow Skinny jeans with my chainmail hoodie and I was now wearing Orange Vans.

"Super Nova!" I screamed and a blinding light engulfed everything.

I looked around when the light was done to see that Hayate was protecting Himino and all of the other knights were out of their hold, the tentacles of the Demon Larva burnt.

"We'll hold then back, Now hurry up and hit the core!" He screamed at Himino as he shot another blast at the Larva.

"Left shoulder Himino!" I screamed as I blocked one of the attacks sent to Hajime.

"Got it!" She screamed as she fire axed it.

Once the site was returned to normal we watched Natsue and Kaoru flirt, laughing and giggling the whoile time.

"So is everyone alright?" Himino asked us.

"Ya, Fine!" We all said.

"Wait, I feel like a ditz now…" I face palmed as I un-preted with Kei. "Have a nice nap?" I asked as we sat down.

"Yes accually, I forgot what that was like, It's been so long." He laughed as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Oh Goh, You'r hurt!" Himino ran up to him and touched the spot on his forehead.

I smirked as he blushed, "Ya Goh, let Himino take care of it!" I winked at him as everyone awround me giggled.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I'm a Leafe Kinght for cryin out loud."

"Hayate, forgive me. For all of those horrible things I have said to you." She turned to him and begged. "I'm so sorry, and Crystal is too!"

"Like hell I am!" I screamed as I got up. Sasame and Kei grabbed ahold of me so I wouldn't attack. "If you knew what that bastard did, then you'd be acting the same way Himino! He's nothing but an ass who needs to learn when to keep his nose out of things!" I screamed as my appearance changed again.

"Ring a bell anyone?" I asked the group of Leafe Knights who smirked. My hair was up on top of my head in a pony tail that went down to my butt, and I was now wearing a suit of complete armor. My eyes changed to a glossy sea green. "Himino this is my origional form. This is the form I took when I first unlocked my powers. And with one hit you would be instantly dead in this form." I stated as I changed back into my red hair and chainmail hoodie.

"WOW!" she said with stars in her eyes.

"Why do you keep yelling at me, though I have no idea what you'r talking about." Hayate questioned, his eyes closed, his head pointed towards the ground.

"I KEEP YELLING BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him as I ran over to where he was.

"I don't remember ever being an asshole to you, ever." He stated while staring into my eyes.

"Remember this jackass!" I screamed as I grabbed his head. Everyone tensed up, but to their surprise, I kissed him. A soft, innocent peck to the lips, only lasting long enough for him to get out of his shock. His eyes widened as I watched the memories come flowing back. "I'm going home Himino, I'll talk to you in the morning." I stated as I walked away. I stopped when someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see it's owner.

"I'm sorry." He said in a sincere kind of way.

"Sorry doen't cut it this time." I stated, ripping my hand out of Hayate's grasp.

"OOOOOOO DISS!" I heard all of the boys yell.

'Not now, and not ever, Hayate. This last time you went too far.' And with that little thought I stomped off into the direction of the house.

"AAAHHH! He's such an asshole!" Himino yelled as she flopped down on her bed with a kendama.

"See! I told you!" I laughed as I jumpped on top of her.

"Hey!" She screamed as she started pushing me off of her. I fell on the floor laughing hysterically. "HEY I DID IT!" Himino screamed as she went to the balcony doors. "YA HEAR THAT HAYATE! I DID IT!" She yelled at the sky.

"Can we please stop talking about him right now. I wanna know about you and Goh…" I trailed off as she stiffened up. "OOOOOOOO You like him!" I jumpped on her bad as I watched her turn around, cheeks lit up pink.

"No no no no, we're just friends!" She stated with a nervous laugh.

"Bull, The first stage of being in love is denile! And baby, YOU GOT IT!" I immitated the penguines off of _Happy Feet_.

"Well then what about you and Sasame! You and him flirt all the time!" She said while pointing a finger at me.

"Oh ya, I love Sasame!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Prove it!" She said to me.

"FINE!" I giggled as I walked out onto her balcony. "SASAME!" I screamed. He showed instantly,

"Yes Crystal?" He asked with an innocent smile placed across his face. I walked up to him and grabbed the collor of his shirt pulling into a kiss. I sighed as he kissed back, knowing that it wasn't for real (Might I add). We pulled away panting and turned to see a red faced Himino staring at us wide eyed.

"What you told me to prove it!" I stated as I waved goodbye to Sasame.

"BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D DO IT!" She screamed 5 timed louder then she did before.

"Well don't say stuff you don't mean!" I giggled at her.

"Let's go to bed…" She grummbled as she pulled me into the room, leaving the door open because it was hot.

"Aaaawwww, Himino, can I have a bedtime kiss?" I asked her as I smooched the ari with kissy faces.

"No." She stated then got into bed.

I Laughed as I got into my bed as well. "Night Mino!" I whispered as I fell into an uncontious sleep.

"Finnished!" Himino screamed from her balcony, a beautiful potted plant placed into the middle of our hard work. "Do you like baing outside in the fresh air and warm sun mom?" She asked it. "Do you, does it feel good?"

I sighed, 'Poor girl…' I thought as I scaled over the railing on her balcony and down onto the ground. "Watch it Himino!" I screamed as I got sprinkled with water.

"AAAHHH!" I turned to see that her sister Mayune had gotten the worst of it. I couldn't help it, I laughed, and hard. The next thing I know I'm baing picked up from my spot on the ground and carried off somewhere.

"and where would you like this sir?" a familiar voice asked me. I looked up to see that hayate was carying me. I gasped, then smacked him.

"Let go of my you Asswipe! You don't deserve to touch me!" I screeched as I got out of his grip.

"Oh, do you know this man Crystal?"

"Something like that. Himino can better explain it thoug. I need to take a shower now. I'll be out in a few Himino. Screw you Hayate!" I stuck my tounge out at him as I walked away, pulling off my clothing in the process. Before I entered the house, that was 20 feet next to us, I had gotten off my shirt and almost my skirt.

"AAAHHH!" Not even 5 minutes intot he shower and Himino runs in. "I HATE HIM!"

I giggled, "Same here sweetie!" I giggled as I washed my hair. "What did he do this time?" I asked.

"The idiot saves me, then drops me. ON PURPOSE!"

"I bet if it was Goh that caught you he wouldn't have dropped you." I pointed out.

She sighed, "Your right. Goh is nice, and gentle, and sweet and caring and… oh boy-"

"Ah ha! Stage 2! Noticing him!" I screamed as I opened the shower completely, pointing to her and doing a heroic pose at the same time. Himino's face went red and she turned around. "Don't be embaressed, its not like you havn't seen your body before, there is no difference between your and mine!" I argued as I finnished my shower. 10 minutes later I was done and Himino and I walked out of the bathroom.

"MAMMA!" Shin yelled as he attached himself to me.

"Hey there little one! I missed you!" I said as I hugged him close.

"Huh? Mamma?" Himino asked the group, scratching her head.

"Crystal uis like a mom to us, or at least she was before she left and erased the other's memories…" Mannon went on.

"oh, well what are you guys doing here?" she asked. Not even 5 minutes later, we're walking and Himino gets caught in a trap.

We were just walking around when I felt it I ran untill I couldn't go anymore, I fell to the floor, caughing up blood and something clouding my vision. 'Love, someone's going to lose it… and something important… Himino… mom… mom… MOM! Flowers!' I coughed up more and more blood, untill I felt someone move my hair out of line of fire. Once I was done I stood up, and tried to run. But the person who had ahold of my hair didn't let go. "Stop, move I have to hurry, someone going to lose something important if I don't go now!" I thrashed and cryed, the person still didn't let go fo my hair. I transformed before them and took out my sward. I know, a lot of people would have just cut up the guy holding my hair, no I chopped it off and took off running.

"MOVE!" I yelled as I jumped onto the balcony. I watched as Himino Pret'd with Hajime. I grabbed ahold of Mannon, Preting him with me. I froze the Demon Larva as Himino struk it down. After it was over we both un Pret'd and I set a sleeping Mannon on her bed. "He'll be out for a while." I stated as I started walking out fo the room.

"What happened to your hair Crystal?" Himino asked me.

"I had to do what needed to be done to save your mom." I stated before walking out fo the house and to the place where I coughed up blood. I grabbed a mop and cleaned it, untill I noticed that I wans't the only one there.

"What do you want Hayate?" I asked.

"Nothing, this is a part of my job." He stated as he mopped up beside me.

"Are you the one that was holding my hair? Ir was that Goh?" I asked him.

"Goh… He was only trying to figure out what was wrong, then he got tangled." HE stated, not taking his eyes off of the blood.

"Don't woory about it. I'll finnish, besides I'm sure that you have other work. Mr. I-Know-Whats-Best-For-Everone." I grumbled the last part to myself.

"Your never going to let that go are you?" He stiood up and asked.

"Never." I Glared him in the eye before finnishing the mess.


	4. Problems much?

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I laughed as Himino uncovered her fathers newest piece of crap, I mean art.

"It's my newest creation, entitled… HIMINO!" Kaoru stated.

"KYA!" Himino busted it in half with her fist as Hayate and I were rolling on the ground in laughter.

"SASAME!" I screamed as I jumpped off the balcony and right in front of him.

"What are you doing Crystal?" Himino called out from her balcony.

"Giving my boyfriend a good night kiss!" I yelled back at her.

"Why does she think that we're a couple?" Sasame asked me.

"Because I proved my point on her crush so she thinks that she proved her point on mine. But you're still my best friend… and I know your secret " I sang as I hugged him.

"Y-you do?" He blushed as he looked at me.

"Always have always will. And I'm all for it! Well, kinda. When the time comes leave everythign to me, okay?" I told him as I pulled his head closer to mine.

"You owe me big time for this." He stated as he pulled me closer and kissed me. There was no passion in the kiss, well anyone watching would think there was, what with his hand on my lower back and mine wrapped around his head, but we were having troubles trying to not laugh the whole time. Once we backed away I had to run to keep from craching up.

I ran towards the door and noticed that Hayate had witnessed the whole thing, minus the words.

"Keep going, nothin to see here, or maybe Himino proved her point about you being a peeping tom?" I winked and chickled as I made my way back up to mine and Himino's room.

"_Fenril, don't do this." I told her from my position on the boat._

"_Oh, But I have to Crystal. It's the only way to get my revenge." She stated as she let her butterflies fly towards me._

"_No, you don't even realise what happened and why, and over an asswipe like Hayate of all people. You should know better, all things considered on what happened to me." I stated as I wiped away her butterflies._

"_That may be so, but it still does not matter." Vines stretched out from the water and wrapped around my legs._

"_Fenril, Don't do this!" I yelled as I cut them away._

"_I'm sorry Crystal, but if it were any prize, I would not have turned out like this if he had chosen you over me. I know you would have been worth it." She stated before I was plunged into the water._

I woke up panting, my hair soaked in my own sweat and Himino fighting with Hayate, who was in his Knight outfit, for some strange reason that probably has to do with my dream.

I got up silently and bafore Himino could punch him, I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Thank you." I whispered into his back. I cried silently as I started sheking, still holding him to me. "You stupid, stupid idiot. You have no clue what you caused. Why did I have to fall for such an arrogent jerk in the first place." I was getting louder and louder untill I felt a hand rest on my arms.

"It's okay Crystal."

"NO! It's not okay! If I had just done my job, and not fallen EVERYTHING would ba okay. There would be no flippin Princess of Disaster, I wouldn't have had to erase peoples memmories, and I probobly wouldn't have had to change my life and jid it all as a secret."

"Bu-"

"Just leave." I yanked myself away from him and walked into the bathroom, leaving a trail of tears behind me.

"So what, you don't think I can do my job right or something?" I called out as I walked up to Hayate.

"No, that's not… Accually ya, that's it." He stated uncomfortably.

"Well fuck you. Not only was I able to take care of all fo you knights but I also took care of the Pretear before. I still don't see why you don't think I can do my job, even now. You're the only ass who needs to get over himself and realise that you're stuck with me." I stated as I glared at him with all I'm worth.

"Hey there Crystal, Hayate, how are you to doing?" Sasame called out from next to us.

"Fine." Hayate mutters, looking over to him.

"Beyond pissed." I stated as I started walking away.

"You do realise that Himino has been watching us the whole time." Sasame mutters.

"Crap." I stated as I walked back over to him.

I leaned on my tippy toes and gave him a small peck on the lips and walked back towards Himino.

Before I could get more then halfway though, I turned around and grabbed Sasame's Hand. "We're leaving." I stated as I ran towards the park.

I started coughing up blood as we got closer to the Darkness.

"Crystal are you okay?" Sasame asked, trying to stop.

"No, Time, Got to, Hurry, While we, Still, Have time…" I muttered as I picked up the pace.

"You stay here, and wait for the others. I'll Buy Himino some time." I stated as I ran into the forest.

I fought fro around 10 minutes before realizing, I con't do this alone. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the transport demons diving into the earth, taking the Leafe with it.

I woke up later that night. I was in Himino's bed, cuddled up to Mannon, and someone was stroking my hair.

I Cuddled into the warmth of Mannon and the person stroking my hair stopped.

"I didn't say to stop. I'm not going to open my eyes so whoever you are, you can keep doing what you were doing." I slurred as I fell into a nice, comfortable sleep.

"I swear! Whoever it was that was running their hands threw my hair laughed at me!" I muttered as I flew through the sky, in a different form. This one looked exactly like a midevil knight. The bulky armore and everything.

"Himino, I'm here!" I screamed as I caught her midair. I pret'd with her and my form changed again. My eyes were a crystal blue, and my hair was pink, like hers. Though it was braided bown my back. I wore a mini kungfu outfit that was the same color blue as my eyes, with pink spandex that matched my hair.

"Damn, I sould Pret with you from now on Himino!" I muttered as I flew back into the air.

"Mannon!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand. He Pret'd with me, the same as Himino, though her outfit stayed on me, rather then a clash or mix like the other outfits.

Shin ut up a barrier and I froze the Demon Larva. It quickly broke itself free as I ran my sward through its core.

"I'm done Fenril!" I yelled as the barrier dissipated

"So am I Crystal." She apperaed out of thin air.

"Don't think your going to win!" I yelled up to her.

"Oh, I will, and I'll get Revenge, for the both of us." She yelled as she started to dissapear again.

"No, I don't want revenge. I want peace. I want to be alone. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I'm done with this bull crap. All I want to do is protect my family. Himino needs me. Mannon and Hajime and Shin need me. I can't leave my family. I just can't." I muttered as I un Pret'd with the two.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Himino rushed up to me.

"As long as your safe Himino." I hugged her.

"HIMINO! BREAKY!" I yeled as I ran up to her.

"Oh, okay!" She said happily as she ran the rest of the way, to meet me.

For the rest of the walk back to the house we talked, about nothing inn particular, just talked.

"Is it tastey Kaoru?" Natsue exclaimed as she fed Himino's father.

"I'm gunna hurl." I muttered to Himino, who laughed about it.

That piece of junk again? I muttered as I watched Himino try the Kendama again.

"Ya ya ya. I gotta get it sooner or later." She mumbled as she tried it again.

"Mkay, I'll see you then!" I said exitedly as I walked out the door.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed. "WHO THE FUCK IS OUT TO GET ME!"  
I screamed as I wiped some of the ink away from my eyes.

"I NEED A SHOWER!" I yelled as I ran back into the room.

About 3 hours later I finally got the ink out of my hair, no color changfe might I add, and I now smelt like a rose, my flower of choise.

I walked out fot he bathroom, with the smallest towel immaginable wrapped around me, coveriny my front, but the back end was lifter a little to show tha bottom of my butt.

"What is up with this family and tiny towels." I muttered as I went to my dresser and pulled out a nightgown. "Shit no time!" I yelled as I transported to the site of the Demon Larva.

"SOMEONE PRET WITH ME BEFORE I LOSE MY TOWEL!" I yelled to the people standing in front of me.

"What?" They all turned to look at me

I watched as Himino Pret'd with Kei. "Oh great, the person asking doesn't get to, but everyone else does." I muttered as I grabbed the person closest to me.

"SHIT!" I looked down to see the outfit that I was in, "Carp, I'm not gunna hear the end of this." I muttered as I took a fighting stance.

Goh and Sasame busted up laughing.

"Huh, Why is Kei laughing so mu-" Himino cut herself short when she saw my outfit.

"Why did you Pret with Hayate?" She asked as she walked next to me.

"I didn't mean to, I just needed to Pret so I had something to wear! And you need to buy bigger towels missy!" I screamed at her as I went to attack the Demon Larva. "FUCK MINO!" I yelled as I blasted the vines that had ahold of her.

"FENRIL!" I yelled as Himino took down the Larva.

"Yes my dear?" Her voice filled the surrounding area.

"I will stop you. I promise." I said as I un-Pret'd with Hayate. My towel was still around me, and Hayate was fully awake.

"Here." Hayate handed me his Jacket, not the trench coat, but the Knight Jacket.

"Thank you." I said as I put it on. "Can someone take me home now. I want to put on some real clothes."

Hayate nodded his head and pulled me into his arms, levitating off of the ground. He flew us back at a leisureable pace, and for once I wasn't getting cold.

He stopped as he landed on Himino's balcony. I walked out of his grip and opened the door. I walked over to my bed, leaving the door opened, and pulled on some underwear, then I pulled off Hayate's jacket and my towel and pulled the nightgown over my head. Once that was doen I pulled Hayate's jacket back on and sniffed it. 'Smells like him…' I thought as I turned around. His back was towards me and the door was still opened.

"Thank you, again Hayate." I bowed and when I stood back up he was right in front of me.

I met his gaze and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm really sorry…" He said again, putting his face in my hair.

"I know you are." I said as I cuddled up to him.

"Your still not going to forgive me are you?" He asked, as he held me even closer.

I pulled back to look him in the eyes, then leaned foreward and kissed his neck. He purred low in his throat before I pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"No." Then I backed out of his embrace and started walking towards the door. Waving over my head the entire way.


End file.
